


You're the Lover I've Been Waiting for

by sunflowergalaxies



Series: Some Lives You Live, and Some You Leave Behind [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Five doesn't time travel, Fiveya Week, Jealous Five, Jealousy, Leonard sucks, Pseudo-Incest, but most importantly, he attacc, he protecc, he wants Vanya's attention bacc, i like using old memes, they're all like 17 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergalaxies/pseuds/sunflowergalaxies
Summary: If Leonard were to slip and fall on a knife, Five didn't think that would be the worst thing in the world.





	You're the Lover I've Been Waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Jealousy.
> 
> So you know that feeling when you have the perfect words/phrasing for something in your mind, but you don't have anything to write it down with and you think to yourself 'I'll remember it, it's cool,' and then two minutes later you've completely forgotten? That happened like 15 times with this.
> 
> I'm a sucker for jealousy fics. This was originally the only fic I was gonna publish for fiveya week, and I've been working on it for like a week now. I kind of got behind on the other prompts but those will be up soon hopefully!

Five _hates_ Leonard.

If Vanya ever asked him, he wouldn’t lie about that, but she doesn’t ask. It makes him equally proud and hurt that she doesn’t need his opinion about her boyfriend. It’s healthy for her to not look to him for approval, but fuck if he doesn’t feel like she’s slipping away from him more every day. 

He had gotten selfish, complacent, used to not having to share her with anyone. The others barely spoke to her; he got all her attention, as she got his. Well, up until their _lovely_ father decided her existence was too much of a distraction during their lessons and stuck her in a fancy music school in the city. 

It was there that she met Leonard. 

He’s bland, boring, completely unremarkable. The only thing he has going for him is that he likes Vanya. While he may have Vanya fooled, with his sugary-sweet words and assurances, Five knows manipulation when he sees it. 

And Leonard is good at it, figuring out exactly what to say to Vanya to make her feel special, to make her melt in his arms. To get her to smile the sweet little smile that, until now, had been for Five and Five alone. 

Fuck. He wants to tear Leonard apart. 

The boy (Five refuses to think of Leonard as a man, even if he is the same age as them) has the nerve to stick out his hand and smile at Five whenever he has the misfortune of being around him. Just another manipulation. Five can tell that he doesn’t really care about being on Five’s good side. It’s just an act, for Vanya. 

To appear like he’s making an effort. To make Five look unreasonable, to drive a wedge between Vanya and the one person in their family who gives a fuck about her. Well, two can play at that game. 

So when Leonard smiles, Five smiles back, wide and feral and wholly unsettling. It always makes Leonard flinch back a little, which pleases something dark inside of Five. If Vanya notices the slightly unhinged look on Five’s face, she never says anything. 

Unsurprisingly, Leonard stops coming around when he knows Five will be there. Five doesn’t like seeing the little frown on Vanya’s face whenever Leonard declines joining their weekly late night venture to Griddy’s, but he does like that he can sling his arm over Vanya’s shoulder in the booth and finally have all her attention focused back on him. Where it should be. 

Five hates Leonard. 

He hates how even when he disappoints Vanya week after week, Vanya still talks to him. She still tries to make him happy, when Leonard is the least deserving person of her efforts. All he wants is someone he can control. 

One day, Vanya comes home in tears, curled into herself and so upset even Mom’s gentle hugs and questions can’t get her to open up. She disappears into her room and doesn’t come out again, even for dinner.

Something’s wrong, he thinks, that she would knowingly incur their father’s wrath by going off script. It makes worry bubble in his gut, sharp and uncomfortable. Five shoves his chair back and jumps to her room, ignoring the angered words of their father behind him. 

Vanya’s on her bed, facing the wall, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Five wants to kill whoever made her this upset, and he already has a pretty good idea of who it is. 

“Vanya…” He sits next to her on the bed, reaching out and placing a hand on her back. 

He doesn’t know how to be gentle, not like Klaus or Ben, but he’ll try for her. She leans slightly into his touch, and takes a deep, shuddering breath before speaking. 

“We got into a fight.” 

“You and Leonard?” 

“Yes. He said he didn’t want to come out with you and the rest of them anymore. He wanted me to sneak out and see him on my own. But I can’t!” She wails, “We barely get away with Griddy's. And he got really angry and started yelling at me saying if I could sneak out to go there with you I could go to see him. Then he started ranting about how awful you were and how I shouldn’t want to hang around you. I don’t know why he hates you so much.” 

She cuts herself off with a sob, curling into a tighter ball on her bed. 

“I think he’s jealous of you,” She continues after a moment, and his stomach turns unpleasantly, “That you’re my favorite person. He doesn’t understand. You're the only one I’m close to, he can’t just expect me to throw you aside for him because he’s been dating me for two months.”

He wants to tell her to break up with him. It would be easier than easy. She’s already so used to being told what to do by their father and the rest of their siblings, and she trusts him. If he told her to, she would listen without question. 

He wants to, desperately, but the words taste bitter and in a rare moment of selflessness, he lets them die on his tongue.

He has no delusions about what he is, and Vanya deserves better than yet another manipulative bastard trying to steer her in whatever direction they want. Her life is already full of those. 

“Leonard is a tool.” He says instead, then, “C’mere.” 

She lets him pull her up and against him, her body halfway on his lap and her face pressed into his neck. She relaxes slightly, wrapping her arms around his waist. He buries his nose in her hair and holds tight her against him. 

“He scared me.” She admits into the skin of his collarbone, her voice impossibly small. 

His arms tighten unconsciously, and he struggles to keep the cold rage out of his voice as he says, “If he ever does again, tell me. I won’t let him hurt you, Vanya. Ever.” 

She pulls back to look at his face, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. Their faces are so close, he can feel her breath fan against his chin. It’s the most natural thing in the world for him to close the distance between them and kiss her. 

She makes a soft, startled noise before she relaxes and kisses him back. 

It doesn’t last very long, just enough for his brain to catch up and realize the gravity of what he’s done. He stands, unceremoniously dumping her on the floor, then stammers out an “I’m sorry,” and jumps to his room. 

Fuck fuck fuck. His face is hot, his stomach is in knots, and his heart is racing. Why did he do that? He’s so fucking _stupid_ sometimes. She's never given him any indication she liked him like that. And Vanya’s sure not going to feel comfortable around to him after this. It’s stupid, but he is so scared that he’s just fucked up the best thing in his life. 

He tries to block it out of his mind, works on his time travel equations until nearly three in the morning, but he can’t get the softness of her lips out of his mind. He’s so fucking screwed. 

He skips breakfast the next morning, so he doesn’t have to face her yet. That earns him an irritating lecture from Dad, but it’s worth it for a few more hours of pretending she isn’t going to hate him for kissing her. Dread sits heavy in his stomach all day, and when he hears Vanya coming in the front door he jumps to his room, hoping she won’t come looking for him. 

He’s never been very lucky.

“Five. Five!” Vanya calls, her voice growing louder as she gets closer to his room. 

He tenses, half expecting her to yell at him for yesterday, but when she comes into his room she has a soft smile on her face. 

“There you are.” 

“Hey Vanya.” 

“I broke up with Leonard. You were right, he is a tool. And if I’m gonna date a tool, I’d rather date one who actually cares about me.” 

She walks across the room filled with a kind of brash confidence he’s never seen from her before, grabs the collar of his shirt, and yanks him down so she can kiss him. 

“Wait, did you just call me a tool?” He parts from their kiss to ask.

Vanya giggles and kisses him again, wrapping her hands around his neck. He doesn't hold himself back this time, holding her waist tightly as they kiss. 

“Funny, I thought you would have focused more on the wanting to date you part.” She teases.

He smiles smugly, “Of course you do. I’m your favorite.” 

“Yeah,” She agrees fondly, “you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard: Haha can’t tie your shoes?
> 
> Five: I can’t tie my shoes but I can fuck your bitch.


End file.
